At First Sight
by recklessanatomy
Summary: Callie and Arizona meet and sparks fly instantly..SMUT


**A/N: I really enjoyed writing this after not writing for so long. There's a possibility of it becoming a two or three part story, based on your feedback. Enjoy!**

"Hi, I'm Arizona Robbins, I'm the new Head of Pediatrics. It's nice to meet you."

"Hey, um, hi, I'm Calliope Torres, Head of Cardio. It's nice to meet you too." The dark haired beauty replied, cursing herself for being so distracted. But who wouldn't be with this goddess standing in front of them?

"I'm sorry, I have to go, I have a surgery. I'll catch you later. Maybe we can grab a coffee? I have a killer headache, I could use some caffeine." The hot blonde said and turned to walk away.

"You know, I have a cure for headaches that doesn't involve coffee." Callie replied, instantly covering her face with her hands, regretting opening her big mouth.

"Now, now, Dr. Torres, let's not jump too far ahead. I mean, I don't usually accept sexual advances until I've known a person at least two hours."

"Fuck. Oh my god. I am so sorry. I'll just I'll see you later. I'm sorry. Bye." Callie turned briskly and rushed towards the nearest on call room to avoid having anyone see her embarrassment.

"Calliope! Callie, wait, please." Arizona ran down the long hallway, half a step behind Callie, and followed her into the on call room. "Please look at me, Calliope. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm assuming that was an attempt at flirting, "Arizona reached up and placed two fingers on Callie's chin, tilting it up, causing brown eyes to meet blue, "and I loved it. It was adorable, you are adorable."

"How do you do that?" The raven haired beauty questioned.

"How do I do what?" Arizona smirked.

"I've know you maybe ten minutes and I'm already falling for those gorgeous eyes." Callie smiled and looked down nervously.

"Don't be embarrassed, I feel the same about that killer smile of yours. Trust me, that smile will have girls lining up for you, and you better believe I will be there waiting my turn." The blonde leaned in, closing the distance between their lips. "Now, don't say anything Callie, just meet me at my apartment at 7:30." Arizona turned, leaving the on call room.

"Hey, hey, don't leaving me like that." Callie begged.

"I'll see you in a few hours, Calliope Torres." Arizona smiled bouncing down the hallway towards the elevator.

**A few hours later.**

"Hey, Arizona? I'm sorry to just barge in, I tried knocking but you didn't answer and I got worried." Callie peaked her head inside of Arizona's apartment and spotted her sitting on her couch drinking a glass of red wine.

"Oh, no problem. Come on in." Arizona stood, and smiled at Callie, making her way to the door. "Here, I'll take your jacket."

Callie walked further, entering the kitchen, Arizona following closely behind. "Wow, Arizona, you did not have to do all of this. Really, it's amazing, but you didn't have to."

"Only the best for you Calliope." Arizona smiled, drawing Callie closer to her.

Arizona wrapped her arms around Callie's neck, pulling her in for a kiss. The kiss turned passionate very quickly, something neither of the women were expecting.

Callie snaked her arms around the middle of Arizona's back, pushing their fronts together causing a delicious friction.

Callie felt a flood of arousal fill her panties. She lowered her arms and positioned her hands under the blonde's amazing ass, pulling her up into her strong arms.

Arizona quickly realized what was happening and had absolutely no objections.

"Bedroom?" Callie asked between kisses.

"Down the hall, first door on the left." Arizona said placing hot, wet kisses on Callie's neck.

Stumbling, Callie made her way to the bedroom, Arizona still in her arms.

Callie placed Arizona back on her feet and began removing her clothes, while Arizona removed her own.

Completely undressed, Callie guided Arizona back and laid her on the bed, crawling up the gorgeous woman's body, kissing every inch.

Callie buried her hand in blonde hair then takes her other hand between Arizona's thighs. Callie drags her fingers slowly, spreading her wetness. She feels Arizona's hip bucking, trying to get more contact.

Arizona pleads as her hips buck once more. "More...please."

Callie repositioned, removing her hand from Arizona's hair and placing it on her bare breast. Callie spread her thighs, placing her center over Arizona's.

Begging for more, Arizona thrust her hips meeting Callie's hot center.

Palming Arizona's breasts, Callie ground her hips, rubbing their wetness together.

Callie was a god in bed, Arizona knew it wasn't going to take long, and Callie had the same premonition.

Arizona bucked her hips up faster and Callie rocked impossibly harder. Both women were so close to climax.

Arizona's moans became more frequent and muffled. Callie took Arizona's mouth with her own, swallowing her moans.

The pair climaxed simultaneously, swallowing each others moans and riding out every wave of their orgasms.

"Mmhh, Callie, that was amazing. You are amazing."

"Ari, you are amazing. Trust me. I don't want you to think I came here just for sex, but fuck that was the best orgasm I've had in I can't remember how long."

"We have to do that again, Calliope, and next time you won't be the one in charge."


End file.
